Fear
by Maarty
Summary: dávejte si pozor na zvláštní cizince, do kterých Vaše dívka vrazí.


Clarice se prodírala davem. Musela se co nejdřív dostat ke vchodu do divadla, jinak ji její partner, čekající tam na ni nejspíš přetrhne. Poslala ho napřed s tím, že je za chvíli u něj. Trávili spolu prázdniny na Krétě a Clarice se tam přirozeně líbilo. Fascinoval ji starověk a byla svému partnerovi moc vděčná za to, že ji tam vzal. Partnerem se myslí pohledný, mladý a inteligentní muž.

Clarice ho potkala na jednom zátahu. Mattovi unesli sestru a požadovali výkupné. Nikdo přesně nevěděl jak se k tomu přimotala FBI. Podstatné ovšem bylo, že Clarice byla hlavním aktérem operace. Byly to tři roky po Lecterově úprku z Memphisu a její kariéra šla do té doby z kopce. Tudíž byla velmi překvapená, že na tu práci vybrali zrovna ji… ale nestěžovala si.  
Při úvodním briefingu si s Mattem padli do oka. Ale opravdová jiskra přeskočila až když Clarice bezpečně přivedla jeho mladší sestru zpět domů.  
Matt ji několik dní po té pozval na večeři… slovo dalo slovo a bylo. Byli spolu už dva měsíce a protože Matt nebyl zrovna chudý, tak si mohl dovolit dovolenou do rodné Evropy. Jediná věc Mattovi na jejich vztahu vadila… Clarice mu několikrát a zrovna v intimních chvílích řekla: "Hannibale". Jelikož se do Států i se sestrou přistěhovali teprve před rokem, tak vůbec neměl tušení, kdo ten záhadný Hannibal je. Kdykoliv se na něj Clarice vyptával, tak to něčím zamluvila. Párkrát se kvůli známému neznámému Hannibalovi i pohádali. Naposledy se o něm zmínil před týdnem, načež Clarice reagovala překvapivě přímo.  
"Matte, prosím tě teď o jedno… přestaň se na něj vyptávat! Je to minulost… a ne moc růžová! Prosím tě o to!"  
Od té doby se na něj nevyptával… taky to možná bylo tím, že už mu tak Clarice neřekla.

Zpět k dovolené. Snažila se co nejrychleji dostat do jejich rezervované lóže. V cestě jí ale ještě stálo nejmíň sto lidí. Clarice začínala být pěkně vytočená. _Tak uhněte!_ protahovala se mezi lidmi jako úhoř, ale pořád to nebylo dost rychle.  
Najednou se před ní vytvořila uzoučká ulička a ona se mohla konečně dostat o zřetelný kus dál. Svižně… možná až moc svižně se tím směrem rozešla. Absolutně si nevšimla muže, který jí neúmyslně zastoupil cestu. Napálila do něj.   
"Promiňte… já… nechtěla jsem… omlouvám se." Vykoktala a chtěla se protáhnout dál, když tu se k ní onen muž otočil.  
Možná kdyby před sebe zírala než do něj napálila, tak by tu postavu poznala. Přestože ho nikdy neviděla v obleku a fedoře, tak by ho určitě poznala. Mohla by se bezpečně vypařit, aniž by si jí všimnul, ale ne, ona do něj musela naletět.  
Muž byl překvapen, koho tam nevidí. Bylo to už dlouho, co ji viděl… ona o tom kolikrát neměla nejmenší potuchy _Rok. Celý rok, Clarice._  
Ona jej ale neviděla déle - dlouhé tři roky! Ne, že by teda nějak extrémně toužila na něj narazit (aspoň si to namlouvala). Do Matta zamilovaná nebyla. Vlastně nebyla zamilovaná do nikoho… k jedné specifické osobě ale chovala zvláštní druh citů. Nebyla to tak docela láska… byla to úcta, možná kapku obdivu, rozhodně to byly vřelé city… ale hlavně se ho příšerně bála!  
Pár vteřin zůstala zírat do tváře Hannibalu Lecterovi, než se pak dala na úprk. Hlavou se jí honilo milion myšlenek za sekundu. Jedna z těch bezvýznamnějších byla ta, že by nejspíš neměla utíkat s panickým výrazem ve tváři, pokud nechce vzbudit paniku. Jedna z dalších byla ta, že to, co udělala bylo neuvěřitelně rude. Ty dvě ale nebyly ty hlavní. Hlavní byla: "Uteč pryč!"  
Davem jí to tentokrát šlo mnohem rychleji, protože lidé odstupovali, když ji viděli, jak splašeně utíká směrem k nim.  
Neohlédla se do té doby, než byla ven z davu. Nikde nikdo. Nic, co by připomínalo Dr.Lectera.  
Udýchaně zapadla za roh divadla. Byla velice ráda, že byla tma. Aspoň ji nikdo neviděl, jak se opírá o stěnu a těžce oddechuje.  
_On je tady! Je tady a viděl mě! Ví o mně! Co mi udělá! A co udělá Mattovi!_ přemýšlela Clarice.  
Chtěla se vyklonit zpoza rohu, aby se podívala, jestli se Lecter neblíží.  
Dřív než tak ale stihnula udělat, tak ji z druhé strany někdo chytil za pas a od rohu ji odtáhnul. Jeho druhá ruka jí překrývala ústa, aby nemohla křičet.  
Zcela vyděšeně se dívala do tváře TOMU šílenci.  
"Clarice, víte, že je neslušné utéct bez pozdravu?" usmíval se na ni svým Hannibalovským stylem a přitlačil ji ke stěně.  
Vyděšeně na něj zírala. Jednu nohu vklínil mezi ty její a přitisknul se k ní tak, aby nemohla utéct.  
"Nemám v úmyslu ublížit vám, Clarice, ani nikomu jinému tady. Teď oddělám tu ruku a vy nebudete křičet, domluveni?" zeptal se jí.  
Rychle zakývala hlavou. Hannibal tedy pomalu ruku nechal spadnout k jejím zápěstím. Pořád ji musel držet, aby neutekla. Nebyl zrovna naladěný na honěnou.  
Jakmile měla volná ústa, tak začala mluvit.  
"Co tady děláte, doktore? Co…?"chtěla se vyptávat dál, ale Hannibal ji přerušil.  
"Vidím, že pozdravu se od Vás nedočkám. Co tady dělám já, je zřejmé. Což se ovšem nedá říct o Vás, Clarice." Pronesl svým klidným kontrolovaným tónem.  
"Jsem tu na prázdninách." Opáčila stroze.  
Hannibal naklonil hlavu na jednu stranu s mírně překvapeným výrazem. "Od kdypak má agent FBI takový plat, aby si mohl dovolit dovolenou v Evropě?"  
Clarice zaváhala. Nechtěla mu povědět, že je tam s přítelem. Hannibal se pousmál. "A nelžete mi. Poznám to."  
Zhluboka se nadechla a zadívala se mu přímo do očí. Hannibal v nich viděl odhodlanost a vzdorovitost, ale za všemi těmi statečnými emocemi byla jedna, na kterou Clarice pyšná nebyla - ryzí strach. Bála se a bála se hodně. Možná ne tolik, jako se bál Chilton a jako se báli ostatní, kteří ho viděli mimo celu, ale přesto dost.  
"Nejsem tu sama, doktore."  
Hannibal pokývnul. "Která vaše kamarádka vyhrála v loterii, Clarice?" zeptal se škodolibě.  
Clarice odpověděla okamžitě, což ho tak trochu překvapilo… a to ještě ani zdaleka nebylo všechno, co ho překvapilo.  
"Jsem tu s přítelem, doktore."   
Několik vteřin na ni zůstal oněměle zírat. Myslela to vážně! Tentokrát mu nelhala. Takže si našla bohatého přítele? Hannibal se nakonec usmál, jako by ho to vůbec neužíralo.  
"A teď se tolik bojíte o svůj život nebo o ten jeho, Clarice?"  
Chvíli na něj nechápavě zírala. "Doktore, to nemys…"  
Zlomyslně se uchechtl. "Nemyslím… aspoň prozatím. Víte, Clarice, možná byste si měla dobře rozmyslet, jestli hned jak vás pustím zvednete telefon a budete volat Jackiemu…"  
Clarice pochopila. Sprostě ji vydíral.  
"Necháte ho pak být?"  
Kývnul s podlým úsměvem.   
"Domluveno." Poznamenala Clarice.  
Hannibal se naklonil, jako by ji chtěl políbit, ale pak se zaseknul, bez sebemenší známky jakékoliv emoce na tváři jí pustil ruce a odtáhnul se od ní do bezpečné vzdálenosti. "Užijte si představení, Clarice." S tím zmizel ve tmavé uličce.

Ještě několikrát se zhluboka nadechla než se rozhodla vrátit k divadlu. Ani nevěděla jak, a seděla vedle Matta.  
Tak trochu naštvaně se k ní otočil. "Co se stalo, Clarice? Kde jsi byla?"  
Další její hluboký nádech. "Potkala jsem starého známého." Vydechla.  
Matt pozvednul obočí. "A?"  
"Nic. Klasika: Ahoj, tebe už jsem dlouho neviděl - ahoj, jak se máš? - dobře a ty? - taky dobře, ale spěchám, promiň. Měj se. - Ahoj."  
Matt ji vzal za ruku a spokojeně se posadil do křesla. Představení akorát začalo a chtěl si ho patřičně užít.  
Clarice se na herce absolutně nesoustředila. Musela přemýšlet nad Ním.  
_Balí už si věci, aby se odtud co nejrychleji dostal? Nebo mě sleduje a čeká až zavolám policii, aby mohl ublížit mě nebo Mattovi? Ne, nezavolám! Nechci ohrozit Matta… sakra dost! NECHCI aby HO zavřeli! Nikdy bych nezavolala…_  
Letmo se podívala na Matta. _Co tady s ním ksakru dělám? Bože, vždyť je jen jako můj kamarád! Absolutně nic víc k němu necítím! Proboha, co mu to provádím? Co to SOBĚ provádím?_  
Najednou se jí v hlavě zase ozval jeho hlas: "Copak, Clarice, chtěla byste někoho jiného? Chtěla?"  
Zděšeně sebou trhla. Už to bylo strašně dávno, co ji tenhle hlas "otravoval", ale nejděsivější na tom tentokrát bylo, že si uvědomovala, že MÁ pravdu…

Dr. Hannibal Lecter seděl v lóži a zíral naproti sobě, jen o patro níž. _Zvláštní. Proč mě to tolik překvapilo? Bylo zcela zřejmé, že si Clarice někoho najde… a přesto…_ Chvíli zůstal nehybně bez jediné myšlenky sedět. _Žárlím?_  
Znovu se podíval na mladý pár v lóži. _Ano. Žárlím… a jako nikdy před tím! Do tohoto okamžiku jsem neměl dost dobře na co. Možná bych měl odjet a víckrát už se k ní nepřiblížit… nemusel bych se ovládnout._  
Další pohled na ni, jej ale od odjezdu odradil. _Jak drasticky dokáže jeden pohled změnit rozhodnutí…_  
Rozhodnul se zůstat a sledovat ji. Měl k tomu příležitost a chtěl ji využít. 

Clarice vzpomínala čím vším si prošla v Baltimoru… a hlavně v Memphisu. _Jak sakra může být šílený masový vrah tak okouzlující!_ Hned své myšlenky litovala. _On není šílený je jen… destruktivní… ale přes to… ne! Tohle neřeknu!_  
Hlavou jí proběhl záblesk vzpomínek. To, jak ji v Memphisu pohladil. Pár vteřin před tím myslela jen na to, jak se dostat od Chiltona zpět k Němu. Další záblesk… ten jak se k ní před několika desítkami minut sklonil a málem ji políbil, jeho výraz, když mu řekla, že je tam s přítelem. Byl překvapený… bylo to podruhé v životě, co na jeho tváři šly vidět emoce, které by určitě nejraději skryl. Poprvé to bylo, když Miggs…  
Vzhlédla od herců a rozhlédla se po sále. Musel tam někde být. Když do něj vrazila, tak taky šel do divadla. Chtěla ho vidět. Neobtěžovala se s díváním do hlediště, tam by Hannibal Lecter nikdy neseděl. Zkoumala lóži jednu po druhé. Nakonec narazila o patro výš na jednu tmavou.  
"Is that you, doctor?" zamumlala si pro sebe.  
Matt se na ni překvapeně otočil. "Cože?"  
Její zaskočený výraz byl nepřehlédnutelný. "Nic, jen jsem se trochu zamyslela."  
Pousmál se na ni a políbil ji na rty, než se zase otočil k jevišti.

Hannibal je…lépe řečeno ji neustále sledoval. Když ji uviděl, jak se rozhlíží po lóžích, tak se musel usmát. _Hledáš mě, Clarice? Chceš se ujistit, že jsem pěkně daleko?_  
Následovalo něco, co mu nepříjemně pohnulo vnitřnostmi. Ten její chlapec, ano, byl to oproti němu chlapec… ve všech možných významech… ji políbil.  
Normální člověk by při takové vlně vzteku zabíjel a bylo jen Mattovo štěstí, že to byl Hannibal Lecter, kdo se na něj vztekal. (Zní to divně? ;)) On totiž slíbil, že mu neublíží a porušit slib, který navíc dal Clarice, pro něj bylo nemyslitelné…

Když představení skončilo, tak se Matt s Clarice začali pomalu sbírat. Neměli kam spěchat. _Noc je ještě mladá_ pomyslel si Matt. Clarice ani Hannibalovi by se to zajisté nelíbilo.  
Matt si Clarice vedl davem s packou obtočenou okolo jejího pasu. Ani jeden z páru si nebyl vědom muže, který šel pouhých pár metrů za nimi a nevraživě pokukoval právě po Mattově ruce.  
Clarice najednou zamrazilo a prudce se otočila. Byl tam. Cítila, že tam byl. Matt na ni zkoumavě pohlédl. "Co je to dnes s tebou?" zeptal se jí starostlivě.  
Ještě pár vteřin zírala za sebe snažila se ho někde uvidět. Bála se o Matta. Hannibal byl nevypočitatelný.  
"Není mi dobře." Zamumlala stručně a zase se otočila, že teda půjdou. Okamžitě ale uskočila zpět.  
_Ne! Ne, teď a tady! Ne před Mattem!_ prosila ho v duchu zoufale, ale Hannibal šel přímo k nim s milým úsměvem na tváři.  
Když si Matt všimnul, že Clarice čučí na toho muže, který jde přímo k nim, tak si stoupnul rovně, přitáhnul si k sobě Clarice blíž a čekal, co se bude dít.  
Clarice neunikl Hannibalův výsměšný výraz, když si prohlídnul Matta.  
"Jaké milé překvapení, Clarice." Usmíval se Hannibal tím jeho okouzlujícím úsměvem, vzal Clarice za ruku a sehnul se k ní.  
Matt byl vytočený a Clarice vyděšená. Lehce otřel rty o její kůži a pak se znovu narovnal a juknul se na Matta.  
"Doktore." Pozdravila ho roztřepaně.  
"Váš přítel, Clarice?" zeptal se jí. Věděl, že nebude schopná dalšího slova, a tak se rozhodnul představit sám.   
"Dr. Ivan Fell." Podal Mattovi ruku.  
Mladý muž mu podal svou a pevně ji stisknul, aby dal Hannibalovi najevo, komu Clarice patří. Hannibal se stále usmíval, ale jeho oči byly něco naprosto jiného. Kdyby pohledy mohly zabíjet, tak by krev byla úplně všude.  
"Matt Verger." Opáčil chladně Matt.  
Hannibal se na něj zvědavě podíval. "Verger. Máte něco společného s Masonem nebo Margot Vergerovými?"  
Matt na něj chvíli zůstal oněměle zírat. Po chvíli kuňkl. "Ano… jsem jejich nevlastní synovec."  
Clarice pátrala v paměti, kde jen slyšela to jméno Verger před tím než se jí tak představil Matt.  
_No tak, no tak, no tak! Verger… Mason… Mason Verger… MASON VERGER? Ten Mason Verger! Ten, kterým Hannibal nakrmil psy!_  
"To jsem tedy znal vašeho nevlastního strýce a tetu, pane Vergere. Aspoň než se Masonovi stala ta politováníhodná nehoda…" pronesl Hannibal naprosto kontrolovaně.  
Clarice zůstala zírat na Matta. Zjevně měl svého strýce rád… a Clarice absolutně nechápala proč, protože podle toho, co slyšela byl Mason Verger pěkná bestie. "Matte, proč jsi mi to neřekl?"  
Matt jen zakroutil hlavou a pak se podíval Hannibalovi přímo do očí.  
"Sbohem, Dr. Felle." Zasyčel a rozešel se, tlačíce s sebou Clarice pryč z divadla.  
Hannibal se za nimi spokojeně díval. Zdálo se, že Mattovi aspoň trochu ublížil… se samolibým, zlomyslným a hlavně spokojeným výrazem vyrazil ke svému Jaguáru.

Matta zjevně nepřešly plány na večer, i když mu ten dobrý dr. Fell připomněl zohyzděného strýčka. Hned jak byli s Clarice v apartmá, tak to na ni začal zkoušet. Pěkně před otevřenými okny a za rozevlátými záclonami k ní pomalu zezadu přistoupil, obtočil jí packy okolo pasu a políbil ji na šíji. Clarice se od něj ale odtrhnula a rozešla se na balkon. Matt vzdal jakékoliv další pokusy a utahaně se rozplácnul na postel.  
Hannibal to celou dobu sledovat z jednoho tmavého koutu mezi stromy. Docela dobře si dokázal představit, jak Clarice Mattovi říkala, že má migrénu. Teď ale stála v prvním patře na balkoně, v jejích krémových šatech, opřená o zábradlí a zírala na moře.  
_Jako Romeo a Julie._ Pomyslel si Hannibal, když k ní vzhlížel. _Možná Cyrano…_ přemýšlel dál. To by jí ale musel recitovat verše. Ne, že by to pro něj byl problém, ale dokázal si živě představit, jak moc by se Clarice lekla a popravdě by nechtěl mít na svědomí to, kdyby spadla z balkonu.  
Potřeboval si s ní promluvit. Věděl, že ho tak zcela nikdy poslouchat nebude, ale musel jí malého Vergera vymluvit. Dost toho něm slyšel a většina z toho nebyla hezká… Nejdřív ji ale nějak musel vylákat z domu… nemohl prostě nakráčet k nim do apartmá a říct jí.  
"Tvůj přítel je psychopat po strýčkovi, Clarice…"  
Hned začal vymýšlet jak ji dostat z domu. Napadlo ho pár věcí, které by se mohly vydařit, ale Clarice mu to ulehčila.  
"Matte, jdu se projít… sama." Dodala po pár vteřinách.  
Matt něco zamumlal a zhasnul si v ložnici lampičku.  
Clarice, ještě pořád ve večerních šatech, se rozešla dolů a následovně ven.  
Hannibal byl velice rád, že si pro procházku vybrala zrovna pláž. Nikdo tam nebyl, svítil měsíc a všechno tak okolo bylo děsně romantické.  
_Škoda, že nejsi rak, Clarice, na ty má měsíc veliký vliv…_ Pomyslel si Hannibal když ji z úctyhodné vzdálenosti sledoval.  
Sundala si boty a začala se procházet ve vodě. Její šaty byly až do výše kolen nasáklé vodou, ale ji to zřejmě nijak neobtěžovalo. Ba naopak, ještě si sedla na skálu, co trčela z vody a zadívala se na moře.  
_Matt, Matt je synovec Masona Vergera… toho kterému Hannibal zhyzdil tvář… vlastně si ji zhyzdil sám… proč jsi to udělal Hannibale? Kvůli tomu, co on prováděl dětem? Heh… teď už to nikdy neudělá… každé dítě uteče, když ho uvidí… Proč to Matta tolik sebralo?_ jak tam tak seděla, tak začala házet kamínky do vody.  
"Matt… heh." Povzdychla si Clarice.  
Ten o kom chtěla doopravdy přemýšlet o samotě byl někdo jiný.  
"Proč tohle dělá? Měl už dávno zmizet někam daleko, kde by byl v bezpečí! Ale ne, on se musí přijít seznámit s Mattem." Vrčela si pro sebe Clarice.  
"Nevrátil jsem se kvůli němu, Clarice." Zaznělo zpoza ní.  
Překvapeně sebou trhla a otočila se tím směrem, kde Hannibal stál po kotníky ve vodě, drže boty v ruce. Clarice už neměla dost sil, aby se pokusila o další útěk. Stejně by to skončilo stejně. V jejích očích ale pořád mohl číst strach. Sice ne tak velký, ale pořád znatelný.  
"A myslíte si, že jsem přišel sem, jen abych vám ublížil?"  
Clarice nemohla odolat. Jak tam stál v měsíčním světle jen v bílé košili a černých kalhotách, tak byl táááák sexy. Hannibal se najednou zčistajasna usmál a přisednul si k ní. Clarice až do té doby zapomínala, že Hannibal vždy přesně věděl, co si lidé myslí.   
"Proč tu tedy jste, doktore? Přišel jste mi říct, že Matt je nevyzpytatelný psychopat a že mě pravděpodobně chce zabít!" ptala se ironicky.  
Hannibal se na ni překvapeně podíval.  
"Když už to víte, Clarice, tak nechápu proč s ním zůstáváte." Pronesl řečnicky.  
Teď to byla Clarice, která zůstala překvapeně zírat.  
"Doktore?" kuňkla nevěřícně.  
Hannibal se zhluboka nadechnul. "Matt Verger **je** psychopat, Clarice. Vždy se z obvinění vyvléknul díky známostem a penězům. Když byl dítě, tak ho Mason zneužíval… a to se teď neprojevuje zrovna nejlépe…" podíval se na Clarice. Vůbec mu to nechtěla věřit.  
"Věřte mi nebo ne… zjistíte to sama. Jen jsem vás chtěl varovat. Nerad bych vaši mrtvolu viděl ležet na pláži."  
Clarice teď nebyla schopna slova. Měla mu věřit? Nebo mu neměla věřit? Lhal jí někdy? Nelhal! Nikdy nelhal.  
"Ale kvůli tomuhle tady nejsem, Clarice."  
Vzhlédla k němu. "Jehňata? Ano, samozřejmě že naříkají." Procedila mezi zuby.  
Hannibal se usmál. "Víte, že někdy dokážete být pěkně omezená, Clarice?" zeptal se jí.  
Zůstala na něj zírat s ústy dokořán. Cože jí to řekl? On? Od něj to nečekala.  
"Omluvte prosím ten výraz, ale opravdu si myslíte, že bych riskoval svoji svobodu, kvůli Vergerovi, nebo kvůli nočním můrám?"  
Clarice měla slzy na krajíčku. A to si myslela, že by se do něj snad mohla zamilovat… "Proč tedy? Nejste tu kvůli tomu abyste mě zabil, abyste mě zbavil Matta ani kvůli jehňatům! Proč teda!"  
Hannibala její stav bolel. Takhle to nechtěl.  
"Protože Vás miluju, Clarice. Kvůli tomu budu klidně riskovat svobodu."

Celkem to vypadalo, že má Clarice zástavu. Zírala na něj bez mrknutí a s hubou dokořán. Po několika vteřinách zavřela oči a vydechla. Vůbec si neuvědomila, že do té doby nedýchala.  
"Co je tak neuvěřitelné, Clarice? To že jsem se zamiloval? Že jsem toho schopný? Nebo to, že právě do VÁS?" zeptal se s pobaveným úsměvem. Nečekal, že se mu Clarice vrhne okolo krku a ulíbá ho k smrti nebo něco takového. Věděl přesně, že bude překvapená, že tomu nebude věřit.  
Clarice mu po několika dlouhých vteřinách roztřepaně a celkem nesrozumitelně odpověděla:  
"To… to že prostě vy mě a to co já k vám… to je všechno… zmatené a Matt… já nevím proč, kvůli čemu, a, a vy… to…"  
Absolutně se nemohla soustředit na to, co říká. Jedno z toho ale Hannibal pochytil - "a to co já k vám…"   
Neměla čas ucuknout, neměla čas se ani bát. V jednu chvíli seděl vedle ní, pobaveně na ni zírajíc a v druhou chvíli byla zády ve vodě, Hannibal na ní a líbal ji jako ještě nikdo před tím.  
Nikdy, NIKDY si nedokázala představit, že by se jí tolik líbilo být "uzemněná" právě Hannibalem Lecterem. Bylo to o to zajímavější, když se na ni bez varování vrhnul a skončili spolu ve vodě.   
Líbali se tam na pláži za svitu měsíce jako nějací mladí milenci.  
Najednou se nad nimi ale někdo ozval. Hannibal přirozeně věděl, že se někdo blíží. Taky věděl kdo. Náramně se mu to hodilo do krámku, i když na chvíli zapochyboval, protože by to mohlo ohrozit Clarice.  
"Tak tady jsi!" vykřiknul Matt naštvaně.  
Hannibal se od Clarice odtrhnul a oba k Mattovi vzhlédli.  
"Vstaňte! Oba!" křičel a mířil na ně pistolí.  
Clarice absolutně nechápala, co se děje. Nebo že by jí Hannibal říkal pravdu? Opravdu je Matt psychopat? Chytila se doktorovi nabídnuté ruky a za jeho pomoci se postavila. Vystrašeně a omluvně se podívala na Hannibala, který ji ještě pořád držel za ruku. Jen se na ni usmál.  
"Heh! Chtěl jsem si s tebou ještě nějakou tu dobu užívat! Ale tys mě podvedla s tímhle dědkem (sama si za to naliskám, nemusíte mě bít)! Jedno se ti ale musí nechat, děvka jsi byla dobrá!"  
Vyděšený pohled změnila na znechucený. Dřív než ale stihla něco říct, tak se ozval Hannibal.  
"Zjevně jsem se mýlil, když jsem si myslel, že to Mason je černá ovce rodiny. Vidím, že to vámi jsem měl nakrmit ty psy, pane Vergere."  
Matt se na Hannibala nechápavě podíval, pak mu ale svitlo. "To… to jste byl vy! Vy jste Lecter! Ah ano jistě!" ukázal na Clarice. "Děvka se vrací ke starému zákazníkovi, že!" Na Claricin nevěřícný výraz odpověděl. "Co sis myslela! Že nevím, kdo je Hannibal! Ten Hannibal o kterém každou druhou noc mluvíš ze spaní!… Budeš mít tu čest, že tě zabiju první!" vykřiknul na ni a zamířil jí na hlavu.  
Hannibala překvapilo, že o něm Clarice sní, nicméně nezapomněl v jaké situaci se momentálně nachází.  
Jakmile Matt obrátil svoji pozornost na Clarice, tak Hannibal vytáhnul z rukávu svůj Harpy a bez povšimnutí ho jednou rukou otevřel.  
"To si nemyslím, pane Vergere." Pronesl klidně a se zlomyslným úsměvem.  
Matt se k němu roztržitě otočil. "Myslíš si, že ji nezabiju? Sleduj!"  
Clarice zírala přímo do hlavně revolveru a všechno se jí v tu chvíli zdálo zpomalené. Matt opravdu zmáčknul spoušť, viděla jak se otáčí bubínek ve kterém jsou náboje. Zavřela oči, aby se nemusela dívat na to, jak vystřelí. Celý život jí proběhnul před očima.  
Nebylo toho moc. Začalo to vzpomínkou, jak jí táta loupal pomeranč, potom následovala vzpomínka jak umřel, potom až přijetí do Quantica, první setkání s Hannibalem, Memphis, přijetí do FBI a skončilo to tím, jak ji Hannibal políbil. Zhluboka se nadechla a pak padnul výstřel…

Když po pár vteřinách necítila bolest ani nic, tak bojácně otevřela oči. To, co nejmíň chtěla, bylo vidět Hannibalovu mrtvolu. Popravdě byla celkem spokojená s tím, že se ji rozhodnul zabít první, nechtěla vidět Hannibala Lectera pokořeného. Když se ale rozhlédnula, tak to nebyl Hannibal, kdo ležel na zemi. Ležel tam Matt… Matt s proříznutým hrdlem. Zvědavě se podívala vedle sebe na Hannibala.  
Jen se na ni usmíval svírajíc v ruce svůj Harpy, na kterém nebylo po krvi ani stopy. Tak rychle mu to hrdlo proříznul.  
"Doktore…" vzdychla překvapeně.  
"Nenechám nikoho Vám ublížit, Clarice." Pronesl jednoduše.  
Clarice na něj jen dál zírala. Hannibal k ní přistoupil a obtočil jí packy okolo pasu. "Nikdy."  
Dal jí dost prostoru na to, aby mohla utéct, nebo ho odmítnout, ale ona se k němu namísto toho přitiskla a pevně ho objala. Při tom flashbacku, co měla, si plně uvědomila a přiznala si, že ho miluje. A jako nikoho před tím. Hannibal se usmál a políbil jí do vlasů.  
"A myslím, že bychom odtud měli odejít, stát tu s mrtvolou u nohou není zrovna romantické."  
Clarice se mu usmála oproti ramenu. Po tváři jí stékaly slzy štěstí. "Miluju tě, Hannibale."  
Hannibal se k ní sehnul, utřel jí slzy a v rozvinutém objetí se rozešli po pláži zpět….

THE END

© Marty


End file.
